Assess the presence of lipis peroxidation in the blood in various cardiac disorders such as stable angina, unstable angina, myocardial infarction, pre/post angioplasty and/or coronary stent placement, or cardiac transplantation/rejection. Assays will be used to assess the presence or absence of antibodies in the blood of cardiac patients as a marker of long-standing lipid peroxidation.